1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series and which may be used for driving devices, such as motors of electric vehicles and the like, which require high power.
A battery cell includes an electrode assembly and an electrolyte, and the electrode assembly is composed of positive and negative electrode plates. The battery cell generates energy by an electrochemical reaction of the electrode plates and the electrolyte. In this case, high-temperature gas may be generated inside the battery cell due to a side reaction of the electrochemical reaction.